The Third
by La Sacre Ensorceleurse
Summary: A new Kira has appeared. He plans to find and join the original Kira and help rid the world of evil.
1. Chapter 1

Everything's so dark...I feel so weightless...what is this feeling? Holding this book I fell so...powerful! This notebook holds the power to kill who's ever name is written in it; and if I'm right Kira has one just like this. The only question is; how do I find him? Certainly not be as careless as the second Kira and post fake video broadcast...but how? Pushing a strand of red hair out of my face, I continue to ponder about what to do. Staring blankly into space for minutes on end I decide that I'll put the matter aside for the time being and focus on something else...I know, a good book would help! And if I'm lucky I might get an idea as to how to contact Kira from one of them.

Crossing my cluttered bedroom, I caught a glimpse of myself in the full-length mirror leaning against the far wall. Long, crimson red hair was pulled back into a loose braid flowing down my back. The turtleneck I wore was extremely tight on me, as were the pair of jeans I wore with it. I was a bit odd, most of the other guys my age were into sports and talk of nothing but girls; at least the ones I knew, I however preferred my solitude and enjoyed the company of books more than that of people. Skimming across the numerous shelves of books, I found nothing of interest. I had already read most of them in the past month and I was beginning to get tired of reading the same thing...if only it weren't so late, then I could go out and buy a new one to read. But the time I had wasted not going to the store was worth it. Glancing down at the Death Note, I recalled the first moment I had stumbled upon it.

I had been walking home from school, planning to stop at the first book store I passed on the way; when I noticed a notebook lying on the ground just off the rood. Picking it up and reading the inside cover I thought it was utterly stupid, but checking to see if anyone around me was looking for it, I shoved it into my bag. As soon as I got home I examined it closer and decided to test it out. Everyone know of Kira and how he punished criminals day after day, so by trying out the notebook on one of them would not matter; after all if it did work people would just believe it had been him and never suspect me at all.

Right after writing down a name I turned on the news only to hear that the man had actually died. For all I know it could have been a coincidence, so I did the test two more times and both men died. For the first time in my life I had felt powerful, like I actually had a purpose in life. It has been days since then, and I already know all about the book. Saden, the shinigami of my notebook, answered all my questions about it. The name suited him, Saden: "dark hearted", he truly is. At least in my eyes he is. But then again, he and I are similar, so that must make me dark hearted too. Even if I am, the one thing I know is that I, Kia Kugarugi, will join Kira and put an end to all the evil in the world; even if it means myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, look at this!" Matsuda yelled as he dashed into the room. With a forkful of cake just about to enter his widely open mouth; Ryuzaki turned his attention over to the boneheaded young man. Slamming today's newspaper onto the coffee table before L and myself, he wore a triumphant smirk. "Look here, some author has written some article on Kira. Also, they included a poem some Kira worshiper made dedicated to him; I think it might be a clue or something!" Picking up the paper, Ryuzaki read over the headlining page and then looked back over to Matsuda with a dumfounded expression placed on his usually blank face.

"Matsuda, this is nothing but some stupid article. As for the poem, yes it may be well written but it's nothing more than that; a poem." With that Ryuzaki's attention left Matsuda and returned to his pastry. I however picked up the article and skimmed it over. Just as he had said, it was nothing but trash. It was however a good thing to know that people still believed in Kira's power, and with Misa killing off criminals everyday they weren't going to forget about him anytime soon. There was one thing on the page that did catch me attention, the poem.

"Your eyes, filled with mystery,  
I wish you'd have them on me,  
Your eyes, filled with passion,  
Flares with beauty's incarnation.

Your eyes, the window to your soul and heart,  
They make me want to be with you, never to part.  
Your eyes, surpasses the beauty of paradise,  
The only silent unnoticeable bliss I have… your eyes…"

I think Ryuzaki was wrong when he said it wasn't a clue. By "your eyes" I think the writer was referring to Shinigami eyes; like the ones Misa has...but seeing as how L didn't know this it wasn't a surprise he hadn't realized it. But what could he mean by eyes surpassing the beauty of paradise? It could be that he means he believes in what I'm doing, but if he knows about the eyes he obviously has a Death Note too...Wait! He probably means the park downtown. Many people refer to it as being a paradise compared to the rest of the area. Now if I can only find a way to get there...

"Hey, Ryuzaki. I'm going to go out for a bit, Misa has been bugging me to spend some time with her so I'm going to get it over with before she starts complaining again." Rising from my seat, I slid into my jacket and headed for the door. "I'll be back later. You can fill me in on anything new that comes up."


	3. Chapter 3

When Light had asked me to go out with him I was thrilled! I hadn't imagined that he'd be taking me for a romantic stroll through one of the most gorgeous parks in the city. With arms linked, we walked down the freshly shovelled gravel path. Snowflakes fluttered gentle down from the cloudy coved heavens, falling upon Light's perfect face. Even though the trees where bear, the icicles hanging off them glimmered; showing of winter's beauty. "Misa, keep your eyes open. I need you to tell me where he is the moment you see him." That's right; we're here to meet another Kira.

"Anything you say Light." Glancing around, I didn't notice anyone out of the ordinary. There were only a few people out at this time of day, especially in this weather. An old lady was sitting on a bench, tossing seeds out for birds that remained this winter. A group of young children constructed a snowman a couple feet away, their parents close by sipping on hot coco....There! Over to the left a solitary form was skating over on the pond, and I couldn't see his lifeline. "Light, over there." I murmured pointing as the dark figure jumped into the air and swirled before gracefully landing on his feet. I couldn't tell what Light thought of him, his face was unreadable...or maybe it was because we hadn't seen his face yet.

Slowly crossing over to a bench near the pond's shore, we sat down and watched as he continued his beautiful movements. He continued for a while, only to stop in the centre of the frozen water and stare off into space. Seconds later his head snapped over to our direction and slowly, but surly he glided over to where we sat.

* * *

Landing the triple wasn't as easy as I'd thought; almost falling I had somehow managed to keep me balance. Skating was refreshing, it was nice to finally get away from everything and just relax. A snake like creature with bonny wings slithered along the ice towards me. Throwing myself into a stop, I allowed it to wiggle its way up around me body. With its scaled head resting on my shoulder I reached up and stroked it gentle. "Saden, what is it?"

"I just thought you'd like to know that the Kiras have appeared. They're sitting over there, on that bench." His hissing voice echoed in my ears. _Kira actually came!_ Following his eyes, I was now looking upon a happy couple. "Thank you, Saden, it means alot to me." With that he slithered away, leaving me to attend to business. Moving closer I couldn't help but take not of the two as their features became clearer. The female wore a navy coat with white fur lining the hood for warmth, which beneath held rich blonde hair. Her eyes held a tenderness hardly ever seen anymore; she must know true happiness of some kind. The male, with ashy attire sat poised as if ready to pawns upon me. He looked clod and collected. He was obviously the superior of the two, and no doubt Kira.

_Now let the games begin. _


End file.
